Talk:Altverse
This is the official page for applications to join Altverse. Do not add your country or pages into this project until you have been given expressive consent from the consensus of the community either on here or . [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 06:30, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Requests Please use this syntax to make applications easier and more organized so the Altverse community can process your application. Your Nation's Name *Nation: Your Nation's Name *Real World Countries and Land Claimed: *Why you want to join: Explanation here *Have you read everything concerning Altverse?: (Y/N) *Do you agree to comply to all rules and policies?: (Y/N) *Other: Your additional comments here. Excellent Well shoot. It's nice to see some collaborative projects going on here on the wiki. I hope it goes well for you all. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 04:48, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! It's still in its preliminary stage but hopefully it'll be going smoothly in about a month or so. :) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 04:54, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Papua New Guinea Since both the USC and Nedonesia are both claiming control over Papua New Guinea, I thought it would be interesting to set up a scenario between the two nations in which they are both 'in conflict' over this island. That is to say, the region is continuously under high tensions due to the military presence of both nation's militaries on PNG as well as the existance of several independent groups that are fighting for independence. Now I'm not sure of the entire logistics of the situation, but tell me what you all think because I believe it sounds pretty interesting. Tempered Empire (talk) 15:43, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :I agree that it would be pretty interesting but as of now, Sunkist and Osswix have worked this out on IRC with Papua going to the United Socialist Commonwealth. However, I will propose this idea to them. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 15:53, October 11, 2014 (UTC) East Asia Is Falloutfan08's East Asia part of the Altverse canon? I see it's marked on the map, but I don't see any mention of it in the sovereign states list nor on the current events list. No its not sorry, I removed it and completely forgot about the map >.< Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 16:00, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Wessex May I ask if Wessex is part of Altverse? It is listed on the current affairs page but not anywhere else. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 17:12, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Yes sorry it is. I havent been very clear about that Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 17:53, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Okay then. I'll ad it on the page then. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 19:54, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Request I don't have any articles yet. However, I do really like this project you have here and if I can, would like to become a part of it. Once I do make the nation I have in my mind, to whom do I make the request to? Is there an certain individual to whom I make the formal request, or do I just post it on this talk page? AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 16:51, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :Posting the idea here would be fine. What nation did you have in mind? --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 17:16, November 5, 2014 (UTC) It would basically be a Nordic Union, encampassing Norway, Sweden, Denmark, Iceland, Finland, Greenland, and maybe a small touch of Canada. (though I can live without it) I have yet to come up with a formal name. Too many options in my head right now. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 20:06, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :Seems interesting. I'd advise you to make a nation page, and then we can see if it is suitable or not. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 20:45, November 5, 2014 (UTC) ::I would be happy to assist you in creating a nation page for your union. It sounds very interesting to collaborate with and I am eager to hear your ideas. You've come to the right place! [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 23:41, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :::That would be awesome if you did. I'm no stranger to wikia, (I'm an admin of another wikia, though it's kinda dead right now) but it would be nice to get some tips and help. I'm very open minded at the moment, so any suggestions or changes I might need to make to fit into the Altverse I will gladly take into consideration. --AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 03:53, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::That's excellent--this will only speed up the process in allowing you to create an article. The first thing in line to put on your page is this template which will help you fill out the essential information of your nation. After that, write your introduction which should contain the name, government, location, population, a brief explanation regarding its economy, and a summary of its history. From there, you can create sections dedicated to each specific topic--the very same you'd expect on a Wikipedia article. Typically, "Etymology" is the first section followed by history. From there, the ordering is up to the reader. Some go first to "government and politics", others to "geography", or even "demographics". I am fairly confident that you already know some of the things I mention but I wanted to just make sure. And as always, always feel free to take a look at other pages here (particularly Altverse or those on the feature page to get a sense of what is expected. Generally, so long as your nation's history has not deviated so far from the real world's history until up to this point, it'll be fine. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 13:42, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Joining How can i join Altverse?. :For now, literally just asking is all that it takes. Granted, this will mean you will have to agree with the rules it has now and add a few "meta" pages along the way. As long as your nation's history until modern times would not drastically deviate from the real world's history, you're all set. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 13:42, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Joining request *Nation: Islamic Kingdom of Persia *Real World Countries and Land Claimed: *Why you want to join: I already have a couple of nations in Altverse, yet I do have a lot of time on my hands and want to include this nation. *Have you read everything concerning Altverse?: Yes. *Do you agree to comply to all rules and policies?: Of course. *Other: It has a different history to Iran; however its current position is the same as it is today as the isolated state of in the Middle East. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 03:19, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :I'm all in favor for it. No objections. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 00:28, November 10, 2014 (UTC) As there are no objections I shall add this nation in. If someone does chime in with one I will address it and act accordantly. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 01:13, November 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm longer feeling Persia, so I'm removing it. Instead I will nominate: *Nation: Socialist Republic of the Congo *Real World Countries and Land Claimed: *Why you want to join: I already have a couple of nations in Altverse, yet I do have a lot of time on my hands and want to include this nation. *Have you read everything concerning Altverse?: Yes. *Do you agree to comply to all rules and policies?: Of course. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 21:45, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Brazil *Nation: Empire of Brazil *Real World Countries and Land Claimed: and *Why you want to join: I think that Brazil is too important to be out of Altverse. *Have you read everything concerning Altverse?: No exactly. *Do you agree to comply to all rules and policies?: Yes. *Other: The history of Brazil will be similar to the its history in the real world, but without that occurred the proclamation of the republic. Cheers! -- Cunha 21:59, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :I see nothing wrong at this at all and welcome back! :) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 00:28, November 10, 2014 (UTC) It seems interesting and a worthy addition to the universe. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 00:35, November 10, 2014 (UTC) As there are no objections I shall add this nation in. If someone does chime in with one hopefully Cunha will address it and act accordantly. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 01:13, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey guys, I'm alive (only very, very busy). When I have more free time, I'll return to the creation of the Empire of Brazil. -- Cunha 23:15, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Scandinavia *Nation: Kingdom of Scandinavia *Real World Countries and Land Claimed: , , , , , and *Why you want to join: I've always been interested in world building and this seems like a good starting point. *Have you read everything concerning Altverse?: Not yet. *Do you agree to comply to all rules and policies?: Yes. *Other: Due to its unified status, it will have a different history to it's real life counterparts. ---- AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 20:05, November 10, 2014 (UTC) :I completely forgot about this application but I have already implied my support on your talk page and I will get around to helping you soon. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 05:53, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Emishi nation Yeah, could somebody help me come up with an Emishi-ish nation? The logic would be that after the Japanese drove them out of their homeland perhaps they settled elsewhere. I'm quite tempted to make this Emishi nation for some strange reason, but have no idea where to put it (other than "somewhere in Asia"), what to call it, and then there's constructing the language for it........ yeah, anybody got any ideas? - Zabuza825 (talk) 23:46, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Maybe they had a former nation in China before it was annexed (like Tibet) maintaining a province in China. Or they have a federal state in Russia, perhaps on the island of Sakhalin? --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 00:18, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Maybe Jilin and Heilongjang (minus Jagedaqi) in Manchuria and Khasansky Distric (Primorsky Krai, Russia) plus that part of Sovetsky Rayon near Khasansky. Problem being that those parts of Russia are currently Danguk and Sakhalin (if I choose to use it) is currently East Asia. - Zabuza825 (talk) 01:29, November 12, 2014 (UTC) The problem is that of the three areas closest to Japan (Russia, Korea and China) all kinda prohibit independent states in their territory. China and Russia in the past where very happy to annexe as much as they could and after the collapse of the USSR I don't see Russia being to keen to give up any former territories. Korea is currently part of East Asia and China at the most will give you a bit of autonomy at the most. Of course, this nation doesn't have to be for Altverse and you can put where evr you want. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 02:01, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I don't really see this as a nation that gains independence from Russia or China, more one that historically was independent (albiet heavily influenced by China). Similar to ancient Korea's relationship to China. - Zabuza825 (talk) 02:21, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Danube Federation *Nation: Danube Federation *Real World Countries and Land Claimed: Austria, Hungary, Croatia, east Lombardy *Why you want to join: I am interested with Altverse and ConWorlding (Worldbuilding) *Have you read everything concerning Altverse: Yes *Do you agree to comply all rules and policies?: Yes .IrishPatriot (talk) 19:15, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :A possible second Austro-Hungarian Empire maybe? :) I'm eager to see how this will turn out. I'm for it. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 05:40, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :Though I would prefer a bit more info on the nation before saying "yes", let it be known that at the moment my answer is NOT a "no". - Zabuza825 (talk) 07:01, November 19, 2014 (UTC) If this will be accepted j will make a page for it, just waiting. IrishPatriot (talk) 08:03, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Texas *Nation: Republic of Texas *Real World Countries and Land Claimed: , specifically , portions of , , , *Why you want to join: I have always wanted to build a nation in a proper timeline *Have you read everything concerning Altverse?: Not yet. *Do you agree to comply to all rules and policies?: Yes. *Other: Texas remains independent following the and grows to become a sovereign nation in North America. Texas may have conflicting borders with the Kingdom of Sierra, however I will be more than happy to change that. (GreatEmperor (talk) 03:24, November 20, 2014 (UTC)) :Ah yes! Finally someone in North America! Based on your claims, none of the places you've mentioned conflict with that of Sierra's. We will collaborate further on the extent of Sierra's and Texas' intertwined histories. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 05:53, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :Might be interesting to see what interactions Akitsu and Texas might have...... oh wait, sorry got sidetracked. My answer is yes. - Zabuza825 (talk) 07:36, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :My only concern is how will this affect the US economic status if large area's of land are not in their hands? Surly their status as a superpower would be more contested? Because if so, then history from 1945-present would be drastically different. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 08:16, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::You raise a good point, but my counter-point to that would be that without Hawaii and those parts of the pacific that is in Sierra in US hands post-1945 history, or at least WW2, would be hugely different. Not saying Japan would have won, but it would have taken the US a hell of a lot more effort to get their island hopping campaign working. Not to mention that without the large US naval bases in California the US naval presence in the Pacific probably would have been diminished, even if other bases in other states (namely Washington and Oregon) are made larger. So yeah, somehow I doubt that Texas would be the reason why we have to rework post-1945 history. Maybe A reason, but definitely not the sole reason, it's probably something we should be doing regardless of whether or not Texas becomes part of Altverse. - Zabuza825 (talk) 08:30, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Fair point, although the biggest tipping point for WWII was the invasion of the Soviet Union overall. It may be worth on the East Asia and Sierra articles to explain the spark that set the Americans off that caused them to join WWII. As for Texas, it looks like a great addition, although maybe some sort of economic union between it and the US could be feasible. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 17:03, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Columbia *Nation: Empire of Columbia *Real World Countries and Land Claimed: Unclaimed portions of the and , , , , , , , the , and other claimed Pacific islands territories. (claims on the main page) *Why you want to join: Always loved world-building, and this seems like a better starting point than my previous entry. *Have you read everything concerning Altverse?: Not yet *Do you agree to comply to all rules and policies?: Yes *Other: It will have a similar history to the United States, especially before the real world Spanish American War. This is a much easier country to write, too, since I am more familiar with the history. --AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 06:41, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :I vouch for this. Just a note though that Sierra controls Kiribati and all of the US Minor Outlying Islands (save for Midway Island). All of the other claims are fine so long as you explain how they would be acquired (Spanish-American War). [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 21:29, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know if it's too late for this but I would like to say something about this at the least. While I am not fundamentally opposed to the inclusion of this nation, I do have a few things I want clarified. :First and foremost, that's a massive amount of land. A tad more than I'm comfortable with, but if the other guys don't see an issue with this then it isn't my place to complain, so what do you guys think? :Secondly, and more importantly, the name "Columbia" is extremely similar to one used by an IRL nation (see Colombia). Unless that nation doesn't exist in Altverse (to my knowledge it exists, but I admit I could be wrong) this could cause some confusion (much like Congo and the DR Congo). What do you guys think? As a side note, I didn't object to the Altverse Congo specifically because it's merely someone taking control of an RL nation (albiet with a slightly different history and government). - Zabuza825 (talk) 07:47, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :I am also not opposed to it. However a few things I do think that needs to be said is that with using the US you will probably have to use much of the same history and foreign policy decisions - otherwise the world would change. So the more questionable acts of America (eg. CIA Cold War shenanigans) should've still happened. Also when roleplaying in the Second Cold War remember your nation may make some more questionable decisions, so as to not make this thing one sided (this is true with Europe and whoever roleplays Russia/China). Your full commitment will also be needed, as as the sole superpower you will be doing a lot, and people may have to roleplay in your stead at times (with your permission/notification of course). The land thing isn't an issue, but there may be some ethnic tensions as the Native American genocide didn't happen. The Colombia thing also isn't so much of a problem - yours may be shorthanded the EoC, EC, or the Empire while Colombia would be the RoC, or RC. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 08:24, December 3, 2014 (UTC) You all have my full permission to RP as this country if I am not around, assuming it becomes a part of this project. I have no objections whatsoever. If you guys reject this idea for any reason, I would not object as well. I could always play as another, smaller country, or the real world United States.--AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 05:42, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :I would prefer if you chose what you believed would be best (and funnest) for your own sake (Columbia or the RL United States) but if the case points toward the United States, it will be much easier to integrate into Altverse, especially into the current situation. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 05:51, December 6, 2014 (UTC) You know what, I think the RL United States would be best (and easiest) for everyone. Since it is a RL nation, everyone can sort of put forth their own ideas and not one person would really 'control' it, per-se. That doesn't mean I won't be participating, but I don't want to flip the world on it's head since it is a pretty far-fetched idea. --AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 05:56, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :With this then being the case (since this method of handling the United States has been done here already), I have no more objections. Anyone else still with objections? [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 06:00, December 6, 2014 (UTC) I meant to add at the end 'I don't want to flip the world on it's head since Columbia is a pretty far-fetched idea'. --AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 06:03, December 6, 2014 (UTC) New wiemer republic nation: new wiemer republic nation Irl:germany and easten poland why i what to join: i love have my own nation and if you see pass my ADHD and my views im a good guy do agree on the rules: yes other:i a master on nations king Trevor 1 of wales (talk) 21:49, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :First off, how old are you? [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 21:57, November 25, 2014 (UTC) No as it makes references to articles not part of Altverse. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 01:51, November 26, 2014 (UTC) ::The general consensus is a resounding NO from the majority of the Altverse community as expressed on the wiki chat and IRC these past few days. If you keep on trying to deliberately add your country or otherwise temper with our pages without expressive consent, you will be reported for vandalism. If you want to work things out, please do so in a civil manner on the chat. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 18:51, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Proposal System After recently looking at Falloutfan08's European People's Federation and its implication on other users countries (Lecrotia, Albion, Gaul, and my personal project, Kamenia), I am wondering if we could actually put something similar to a 'proposal system' in place for Altverse. That is to say; can we have a template or two that actually confirms whether a nation is simply a proposal (like those for 1983: Doomsday over on the Althistory Wiki), or is a fully fledged, accepted state (and history) that exists in the 'Altverse universe'. Tempered Empire (talk) 07:07, November 27, 2014 (UTC) I am actually going to severely reduce its territory after consideration to just be in North Western Europe considering the implications it would have. I already have assurances from Bowow about Albion and Gaul. I apologise --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 08:42, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, you raise a good point--I'll put up the link to the template you're referring to soon. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 18:48, November 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Here it is. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 22:45, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Emilia *Nation: People's Republic of Emilia *Real World Countries and Land Claimed: *Why you want to join: Applying because I'd like to replace Lecrotia with Emilia, making Altverse a bit more plausible. *Have you read everything concerning Altverse?: Yes *Do you agree to comply to all rules and policies?: Yes *Other: Modern history is inspired by Westland's, and more or less similar to OTL history, but with little to no Italian interference. -- 17:52, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Seeing how it is a replacement of a nation in an area that has not been claimed, I would argue this by ''de facto should be included. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 17:59, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :I have expressed my approval on IRC. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 18:46, November 27, 2014 (UTC) No *Nation: Slavic Hungary *Real world Countries and land claimed:Hungary And Slovakia *why i want to join:becuse it will be fun *Have i read everything concerning altverse: yes *do i agree on the rules:yes *Other: i will be at this *Ohbobsaggat (talk) 17:43, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :It's obvious you're just a of Kingtrevor11. Don't even think about bringing your other account, Dev271 either. You're not welcome. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 05:50, December 3, 2014 (UTC) South Europe *Nation: South European Federation *Real World Countries and Land Claimed: Romania, Moldava, Bulgaria and Macedonia *Why you want to join: i have made several country requests for Altverse, but i thought the countries were too implausible. *Have you read everything concerning Altverse: Yes *Do you agree to comply to all rules and policies: Yes *Other: :I have no problems other than which side would your country align itself in the context of this? [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 05:08, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :I think the SCO, the country is Socialist too.--IrishPatriot (talk) 11:55, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Liang Empire The Liang Empire humbly requests acceptance in joining Altverse. *Real World Countries and Land Claimed: China *Why you want to join: It's the only active collaborative project *Have you read everything concerning Altverse: Yes *Do you agree to comply to all rules and policies: Yes Samzkrenz (talk) 06:20, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :I think that the Liang Empire is an interesting premise and I ask you this: would you be willing to RP Liang Empire aggressively as the People's Republic of China in real life? It would side with in the Second Cold War and be hostile to the West (the and Sierra) as well as socialist Eurasia. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 06:30, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :While on a basic level I am not opposed to this (might actually be interesting) I have a few MAJOR concerns. :First off, we currently have China playing an integral part of the Second Cold War, unless you intend on taking on the role China has I'm not sure how it would go. We could have China still exist with Liang controlling the southern regions of China (Guandong, Guanxi, Hong Kong, Macau, and Hainan maybe?), but that would require you to give up a substantial amount of land (which I'm not sure you're willing to do). :Secondly, and to me personally more importantly, you claim Taiwan (or at least you do on that map of yours on the wiki page), which I have claimed as Akitsu. Well, I want to know the basis of that claim is. I have changed history when making Akitsu, and Akitsu was never part of China in this new version of history. So, if you claim Taiwan (and by extension Akitsu) as part of China then you could contradict the entire history that I have written. :Again, on a basic level I am not opposed, but until these concerns are addressed I won't say yes. - Zabuza825 (talk) 07:54, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Eurasian People's Confederation *Name: Eurasian People's Confederation *Territories: Combines European People's Federation and East Asian People's Federation. *Have You Read Everything Concerning Altverse: Yes *Do you Agree to Comply with all the Rules and Policies: Yes *Note: Officially Forms in February 2015 Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 12:10, December 6, 2014 (UTC)